Como eu amo odiarte
by HikariPT
Summary: Sem perceber como, Julia e Mizuki acabam a trabalhar no chalé que Io-san abriu nos EUA. Infelizmente para Julia, Io-san trouxe o seu filho querido, que não a deixa em paz por um segundo. Será que é desta que Nanba consegue derrubar as defesas da loira?


Desconforto.

Era a única coisa que eu sentia enquanto estava naquela cozinha, junto ao fogão, com os olhos daquele tarado pousados em mim.

- Nanba, vai servir os hóspedes. - pedi-lhe evitando olhar para ele.

- Ok. - senti que ele tinha abandonado o seu posto.

Por momentos pensei que ele tivesse saído da cozinha e que o meu tormento tinha cessado por alguns instantes, mas logo a seguir senti a sua respiração no meu pescoço:

- Deixa-me só provar, a ver se está bem de sal. - tirou-me a colher da mão e mergulhou-a no tacho. Aproveitei aquele movimento para me afastar dele. - hmmm, está delicioso. Davas um óptima esposa, Julia-chan.

"Mas não a tua" - pensei.

Poucos minutos depois, ele já tinha saído da cozinha com uma bandeja cheia de comida para servir os hóspedes do chalé. No instante seguinte entrou a Mizuki:

- Está tudo bem contigo? - perguntou-me, estranhando a minha cara de alívio.

- Ainda estou para perceber como é que me meti nisto... - disse-lhe enquanto dava um longo suspiro.

Tudo o que eu queria era arranjar um emprego quando começassem as férias de Verão. Algo onde pudesse exercitar as línguas estrangeiras que aprendera no meu primeiro ano de faculdade. Decidi que ia trabalhar para a área de hotelaria; não havia nada melhor do que lidar directamente com turistas estrangeiros e falar-lhes na sua língua.

Falei desta ideia à minha amiga Mizuki, que também queria arranjar um emprego de Verão, e acabamos as duas por responder a um anúncio que oferecia emprego a jovens, num chalé que acabara de abrir entre a praia e a casa da Mizuki.

Quando lá chegamos, descobrimos que a dona desse chalé era nada mais, nada menos que Nanba Io e que esta tinha trazido o irmão e o filho para ajudar. Se ao menos tivesse trazido a Rio em vez do filho...

Mas a Mizuki não conseguiu negar o pedido da Io-san. Ela precisava mesmo de empregados, caso contrário não a deixariam abrir o chalé e ela teria um prejuízo enorme.

E lá estava eu... Todos os dias tinha de fugir das tentativas de engate do senhor Nanba Minami. Já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes é que o tinha agredido para que me deixasse em paz.

- Tens de ter calma, Julia. - disse Mizuki, enquanto me ajudava a lavar os pratos.

- Calma? Porque não dizes a ele para ter calma?! - exaltei-me, fazendo com que o prato que lavava me escorregasse das mãos, mas a Mizuki conseguiu agarrá-lo - Eu até agora tentei sempre manter uma certa distância e não me enervar, mas a verdade é que depois de 3 dias a atura-lo já estou a ficar saturada.

- Sabes que ele não faz por mal... - Mizuki tentava desculpa-lo a toda a hora - Ele é assim com todas as raparigas.

- Contigo não. Ai... será que eu tenho de me vestir de homem para ele me deixar em paz?

Ela não conseguiu abafar um risinho, enquanto corava ligeiramente.

- Mas conta lá. Como foi hoje o teu encontro com o Sano?

De repente ficou envergonhada e corou ainda mais. Era mesmo uma rapariguinha apaixonada.

- Passeamos um bocado ao pé da praia. Falamos bastante. Ele está agora a preparar-se para uma competição que vai ter daqui a um mês.

- Aqui nos Estados Unidos?

- Sim. O novo treinador dele inscreveu-o em alguns torneios para o dar a conhecer a patrocinadores de cá. Afinal é aqui que ele se quer instalar.

- huuuuuuuuuuum... Isso é que é amor. - tentei provoca-la o que a fez corar ainda mais, já parecia um autêntico tomate - Veio estudar de propósito para os EUA e agora quer-se fixar cá... Muito bem dona Mizuki.

- Percebeste mal! Ele veio para cá porque seria mais fácil para conciliar os estudos e... - embaracei-a mesmo, a pobrezinha já não dizia coisa com coisa. Não consegui esconder o meu riso ao vê-la tão atrapalhada.

- Estou a ver que a conversa está animada. - aaaargh! O anormal tinha voltado.

- Sim,_estava_. - quando eu quero consigo falar num tom muito desagradável - que é que tu queres?

- Só vim para dizer que já terminou o vosso turno e podem ir para casa.

- Finalmente! - apressei-me a tirar o avental e a arrumar o resto da cozinha.

- Ah! e também vos quero avisar de algo. - continuou ele. Era incrível como o simples som da sua voz me irritava!

- O quê Nanba-senpai? - perguntou a Mizuki.

- A Io-san pediu para que vocês amanhã viessem uma hora mais cedo. É que vão chegar hóspedes novos e ainda não tivemos tempo de arrumar o quarto onde vão ficar.

- São quantas pessoas? - a Mizuki mostrava um estranho interesse por aquilo tudo, mas eu àquela hora já só queria ir para casa o mais rápido possível, por isso saí da cozinha por instantes para ir buscar os meus pertences à dispensa dos empregados.

Quando voltei tive uma visão que me aterrou. O Nanba estava a vestir o casaco e tinha as chaves do carro na mão.

- Ah! Julia, o Nanba-senpai ofereceu-se para nos dar boleia! - disse a Mizuki alegremente. Por instantes apeteceu-me agredi-la por ter aceite o convite daquele tarado.

- Sim, duas jovens... - começou ele.

- ... não devem andar sozinhas na rua a esta hora da noite. - completei. Que frase de engate mais antiga. - precisam de um príncipe encantado que as guie até à porta de suas casas.

- Por instantes quase diria que me tinhas chamado de príncipe. - disse ele arrumando o cabelo antes de abrir a porta para a rua. - Se eu não soubesse que isso era impossível. - acrescentou numa voz mais baixa. Que raio... isto não combinava com a personalidade dele. - Venham.

Felizmente a viagem era curta e durante todo o caminho, a Mizuki foi fazendo perguntas sobre os novos hóspedes e dava-me a conhecer alguns pormenores.

- É um casal que veio de França! - disse-me ela. - Sempre vais poder falar francês com eles.

- Sim Julia, acho que vais ser essencial quando eles chegarem. - disse Nanba sem tirar os olhos da estrada. - A Io-san percebe pouco de francês e o inglês deles também não parecia dos melhores (se bem que ela também não fala inglês fluentemente).

- Ok, sem problemas. O meu francês é razoável. Já estive em França algumas vezes e modéstia aparte, até me saí bem.

- Ainda bem. Depois tens de me ensinar um pouco. - pronto, já começava.

- Porque não pedes às turistas que passeiam tanto em frente ao chalé? Acho que elas não se iam importar nada.

- Isso tudo são ciúmes, Julia-chan? - um sorriso estúpido formou-se na cara dele.

- Ciúmes do quê? De quem?

- Hmmm... pessoal... - interrompeu a Mizuki. - Acho que já acabamos de passar pela minha casa.

- Oops, tens razão! - o Nanba inverteu a marcha do carro e em poucos segundos estávamos de novo em frente à casa dela.

- Ah! Mizuki, tenho de ir buscar as minhas coisas a tua casa. - disse-lhe, lembrando-me que antes de ter ido para o chalé, tínha passado pela casa da Mizuki e me esquecera das minhas coisas lá.

- Não será melhor deixares isso para amanhã? Já está bastante escuro. - disse ela olhando em volta, com receio.

- Se quiseres eu fico à tua espera. - ofereceu-se o Nanba.

- Não é preciso, a minha casa é mesmo aqui perto. Podes voltar para o chalé. - disse-lhe eu.

- E se demorar muito sempre podes ficar a dormir cá em casa. - convidou-me Mizuki.

E assim ficou decidido. Entrei em casa dela e o Nanba foi-se embora. No fundo eu só estava a fazer birra. Podia muito bem, ter deixado as coisas na casa da Mizuki, mas não me estava a apetecer ficar sozinha no carro com o Nanba. Sabia lá o que ele podia aprontar.

Fiquei em casa da Mizuki por um bom bocado. Ficamos a conversar sobre o passado e o presente. Mais uma vez ela contou-me as suas aventuras em Ohsaka Gakuen, algumas que eu ainda não tinha ouvido. E eu aproveitei para também a por a par do que se passara durante a sua ausência.

- Mas Julia... - ela parecia estar com medo de fazer aquela pergunta – O que é que se passou exactamente entre ti e o Mike?

Foi como se tivesse levado um murro no estômago. Porque é que ela queria falar destes assuntos a esta hora?

- Basicamente, ele era simpático demais com toda a gente. - disse-lhe a custo. - Não que isso seja um defeito, mas... - tentei ganhar fôlego para continuar. Raios porque é que aquilo ainda me afectava? - a verdade é que isso atraía a atenção de outras raparigas... e quando dei por isso já havia uma tal de Sophie que não o largava. Tive algumas crises de ciúmes, tu sabes como é que eu sou. E ele a negar tudo, sempre. Entretanto fui para o Japão, acreditando que não havia nada para me preocupar e que ele gostava era de mim. Mas quando eu voltei... - tive de engolir em seco, para evitar o choro. Eu sou forte, não vou mostrar a minha fraqueza a ninguém, nem mesmo à minha melhor amiga - ... ele já andava com a outra.

- Julia... - o tom de Mizuki era de pena. - eu... lamento... mas devias ter-me contado mais cedo. Afinal foi por minha culpa que... - estavam a formar-se lágrimas nos olhos dela.

- A culpa não foi tua Mizuki! - interrompi. - Como é que podes achar isso? Se realmente ele me amasse tinha ficado á minha espera. E a decisão de ir ao Japão foi totalmente minha. Tu nunca me pediste nada!

- Mas...

- Fica sossegada! Ao menos assim fiquei a saber quem realmente gostava de mim. - disse tentando tranquiliza-la. - E bem, já está a ficar mesmo tarde.

Mizuki olhou para o relógio e deu um pequeno guincho:

- Xii, tens razão. Se calhar é melhor ficares a dormir cá.

- Não posso. Ainda tenho de tomar um duche e tirar o sal da pele (Não resisti a um mergulho na água do mar durante a hora de descanso). Não te preocupes, daqui até a minha casa são só dois minutos.

- Mas já é noite cerrada! não queres que o meu pai te vá levar?

- Não precisas de te preocupar. Esta zona sempre foi sossegada e eu também sei defender-me. - fiz um gesto que tinha aprendido no karaté, para dar mais ênfase às minhas palavras.

Por fim ela deixou-me ir embora, mas vi que ficara contrariada. Mas não havia nada a fazer, eu tinha mesmo de ir a casa. E nem era assim tão longe, por isso lá fui eu descansada da vida.

Mas infelizmente estava enganada. Mal virei a esquina, vi um grupo de maltrapilhos a dar pontapés numas latas do lixo. Tentei sair dali sem que eles me vissem, mas...

- Ó Jeff! 'Tá ali uma dama loira! - gritou um deles.

Raios! O que é que eu podia fazer?! Se fugisse, eles iriam perseguir-me. Mas se eu voltasse a casa da Mizuki e tocasse à campainha, ainda os punha em perigo.

- 'Bora lá divertirmo-nos um bocado. - disse aquele que parecia ser o chefe.

Fiquei completamente em pânico. Optei pela fuga, mas tal com eu pensava, eles estavam a correr atrás de mim. E eram bem rápidos, estavam quase a apanhar-me.

"Tenho de chegar a casa depressa." - pensava. Achando que assim que conseguisse alcançar a porta estaria em segurança. Mas nesse instante alguém puxou o meu cabelo fazendo-me recuar e cair.

- Ora, ora... acho que pesquei alguma coisa. - disse o delinquente que me apanhara.

Não lhe conseguia ver a cara. Estávamos debaixo de um candeeiro de rua e quando olhei para cima, fiquei encandeada.

- Que é que vamos fazer com ela? - o resto do gang já se tinha juntado a nós e sentia os seus olhares presos em mim.

Tentei libertar-me e levantei-me num pulo, mas logo de seguida alguém atingiu os meus joelhos com uma corrente pesada e não consegui evitar um grito, enquanto caía novamente no chão.

- Cala-me essa miúda!! - ordenou o chefe, e logo a seguir senti um pedaço de tecido a tapar-me as vias respiratórias e alguém a agarrar os meus braços com força, impedindo-me de os mover.

- Levem-na para o beco. Aqui chamamos muito a atenção.

"Não! Isto não pode estar a acontecer!!" - tentei libertar-me com todas as minhas forças, mas eles eram muito mais fortes do que eu e em maior número.

"Estou perdida..." - o desespero já começava a tomar conta de mim, quando ouvi algo que não estava à espera. Parecia que alguém estava a lutar por detrás do homem que me segurava. Tentei virar-me para ver o que se passava, mas ele não me deu hipóteses.

- Está quieta, miúda estúpida. - e atirou-me para o beco, fazendo-me aterrar em cima de umas latas do lixo, que foram viradas ao contrário com o meu peso. Quando voltei a olhar, ele tinha tirado uma navalha do bolso. - Não saias daqui! - e correu para junto do seu gang.

Tentei levantar-me, mas ainda sentia os joelhos doridos e não conseguia aguentar com todo o meu peso. Por isso caminhei apoiando-me nas paredes do beco. Quando estava prestes a sair dali, uma sombra abateu-se sobre mim.

"Oh não... apanharam-me de novo" - pensei fechando os olhos e preparando-me para o pior.

- Julia! - ouvi uma voz conhecida a chamar. - Tu estás bem? Eles fizeram-te alguma coisa?! - pousou-me as mãos nos ombros e olhava atentamente para mim.

Nunca pensei que ficasse tão aliviada por o ver, mas naquele momento só consegui desfazer-me em lágrimas e deixar-me cair no seu peito.

- Nanba-senpai. - foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.

Ele aceitou-me nos seus braços e disse qualquer coisa para me reconfortar.

- Está tudo bem. Eles já se foram embora. - e senti as suas mãos a acariciar ao de leve o meu cabelo, segurando-me num abraço protector.

Não queria que ele me largasse. Tinha medo de voltar a olhar em meu redor e ver todos aqueles bandidos à minha volta. E ali tudo parecia seguro. A sua voz transmitia-me calma e aos poucos parei de soluçar.

_(contínua)_

* * *

**Notas da Autora da fic**: Antes de mais nada: esta foi a primeira vez que tentei escrever uma fanfic romântica x

Por isso se caí nos clichés mais comuns, ou se não soube transmitir alguma emoção, peço imensa desculpa e que me ajudem a melhorar, apontando-me esses erros.

Deeepois... eu sempre quis fazer uma fic Julia x Nanba mas há tão poucas... até agora ainda só li uma T.T e nunca percebi porque é que a senhora **Hisaya Nakajo (a autora que criou todas estas personagens)**, nunca desenvolveu mais a Julia... sinceramente apaixonei-me pela sua maneira de ser. Uma mulher forte e inteligente que sabe tratar de si e defender-se dos ataques do Nanba-senpai - coisa que eu talvez não fosse capaz de fazer... principalmente se fosse o Mizushima Hiro (o actor que faz de Nanba no live action japonês) em pessoa à minha frente 3

E mooooh porque é que a Julia não apareceu no live action?! Só espero que apareça no _special_ que eles deixaram implícito no último episódio da série.


End file.
